The present invention relates to vacuum relays for high-voltage applications. Electromagnetic relays may be used for switching high electrical currents or high voltages. These relays typically have fixed and movable contacts with an actuating mechanism supported within a sealed chamber. Air is removed from the chamber using vacuum equipment, and the chamber is then sealed so that the fixed and movable contacts can contact/separate in a vacuum environment. Such high voltage relays have been used in a variety of environments. However, these vacuum relays cannot withstand extreme high-temperature, high-pressure environments.